She's Stuck On My Elavator
by nikki.rox201
Summary: Alice Whitlock has panned a set up for young medical student, Bella Swan, yet again. Not everything goes as planned.


**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**any**_** rights. ); **

Oh god, oh god, oh god! I was late! Alice was going to kill me! I don't want to imagine the kind of torture she had in mind. I don't want to die!

I sent Alice a text telling her I was in the building to try and save myself a little.

That was all that was going through my head as I raced into my best friend's Apartment building. Alice Marie Brandon Whitlock was setting me up _again_. She had been married for two years, and had a baby on the way, while I hadn't had a boyfriend since college. And god knows that was a mistake.

***

_I was on my way to meet my wonderful amazing boyfriend for dinner at his house. He was going to cook for me! I didn't think life_ _could get any better for me. I was so glad he didn't test my boundaries when it came to the physical part of our relationship. I wasn't ready for that stuff yet._

_I walked through the door of his all too familiar apartment. "Jake!" I called. "I'm here."_

"_Bella, babe, it's so good to see you," he whispered. _

I had caught him cheating on me three weeks before, and hadn't talked to him till the day before. He convinced me that she was the one who came on to him, and he just got caught up in the moment. Pfft. He was just a horn dog.

_I winced at the memory. "It's good to see you too, Jake." I whispered._

"_Well, dinner's all ready for you. It's in the dining room," He said as he led me into the room._

_The room was so gorgeous. It was candle lit, and there were red rose petals everywhere. He had really gone above and beyond what I was expecting._

"_Jake, thank you so much! I love you!" I said, and stretched up on my toes to peck him on the lips._

_With that we started our dinner. Everything was going great, and we just got caught up on each other's life. It wasn't until after dinner, when we were both lying on his bed, watching a move, that things got out of hand._

"_Jake, what are you doing?!" I screeched as he reached up my shirt._

"_Something I've wanted to do for a _long_ time" he replied huskily. _

"_Jake, NO!" I yelled as I jumped off his bed, and away from him. "How many times have I told you, _I AM NOT READY FOR THAT!"_ I yelled._

"_Yeah, well I'm sick of waiting." HE said reaching for me again._

"_I said NO!" I yelled, slapping his hand away._

"_You little whore!" he yelled, and hit me across the face._

"_Oh, HELL NO!" I yelled, and kicked him in the groin, causing him to double, and fall over. "Don't you dare talk to me EVER again, you worthless dick-face" I said in a menacingly calm voice, and left._

_I never heard from him again._

_****_

I sighed and shook my head, trying to banish the memory from it. Now was not the time to be thinking about that. Alice was probably right. Two years was long enough.

With that last thought I ran into the elevator, which was already open, and had an extremely attractive guy in it already. He was absolutely beautiful. He had tousled bronze hair, and an uneven grin that made my knees weak.

"What floor?" he asked politely in a voice like velvet.

"Three," I replied in a whisper.

"Me too," he replied as the doors shut.

"What a coincidence," I said, and automatically wanted to slap myself. Wow, lame much?

Everything was going fine until, between floors two and three there was a loud crash and the elevator came to a halt. Of course, that just _had _to happen today. Now Alice was _really _going to kill me.

"You've got to be kidding me," I whispered. "I was SO close."

The stranger beside me just chuckled and hit the emergency call button.

"Hello, this is the front desk. I am aware that the elevators stopped working, as all three of them have. We have no idea what's wrong with them and seeing as you are stuck between floors, it might be a few hours before we can get you out."

"Okay, thank you," the beautiful man replied politely, though I could tell he was annoyed.

"Alice is going to kill me," we both whispered at the same time, and then looked at each other in shock.

"Oh, you're the set up," I whispered as comprehension flashed across his face.

"Well hello. My name is Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you," he said politely, and stuck out his hand.

"Hello. I'm Bella Swan. Likewise," I replied, sticking out my hand as well. However, instead of shaking it, Edward grabbed it and kissed it, causing me to blush.

"I am definitely glad Alice dragged me into this," Edward whispered, giving me an appraising look, which caused me to blush even more.

"I was about to say the same thing," I said clearly. I was surprised at my boldness. I could be shy around guys, but I wouldn't put up with their bull.

'_She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator  
She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator  
She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator_

I heard the song elevator blasting from Edward's phone, and burst out laughing. "How appropriate," I said.

He answered the phone, still laughing.

"EDWARD CULLEN!" I heard Alice's menacing voice fill the room. She was small, but she was scary and evil when she wants to be. "Where the _hell_ are you? Bella's going to be here any second!"

"Alice, relax!"

"Do not tell me to relax, Cullen. I know we have been friends since we were babies, but I will castrate you if you don't get your butt in this apartment _soon_." She threatened. "Don't you think Bella has been through enough? I mean I told you about Black, yet here you are, late-"

"YOU TOLD HIM ABOUT JACOB?" I screeched. The nerve of that little pixie, I swear the minute she pops that baby she will pay.

"Bella?" Alice asked, thoroughly confused.

"Yes, Alice," Edward answered, "If you would've let me finished you would've known that we are stuck in the elevator for a few hours. But, I have to say, I _really _appreciate you setting this up," he said, giving me that look again. It made my stomach tighten.

"No problem," Alice said with a giggle. "Have fun, and I will re-heat the food when you get here. But I won't wait for you. I'm feeding two, remember," Alice said.

"How can I forget Mrs. Hormones?" I said.

"Oh shut up Bella. Have fun. Bye" She said and hung.

"Well now that that's over, how about a game of 200 questions?" Edward asked.

"I thought it was 20 questions?" I said, confused.

"Well by the looks of it we're going to have time for more than 20," he replied.

And that's how everything started. We just talked for hours, starting with trivial things like favorite colors. It moved on to things like occupations and what we did in our free time, and eventually got to the tough questions. He asked questions about my viewpoint on things from my family and how a family should be to world hunger. I was surprised to find out we had a lot in common. We were both in medical school, we had mostly the same view points, and close to the same taste in music. (He thought that Beethoven was better than Debussy. Pfft)

After about four hours, at about twelve, I fell asleep in his arms.

I awoke to him nudging me and telling me they got the elevator fixed. I got up and walked into Alice's apartment, but I wasn't really fully awake.

"She can't drive like this. Alice, can we crash here for tonight? Neither of us have school tomorrow." I vaguely remember Edward saying.

"Sure," Alice replied, and went to bed.

I felt Edwards arms wrap around my shoulders and knees as he lifted me bridal style, and took me into the guest room. He was pulling away, but I protested. "Don't leave," I whispered.

"Okay," He replied, and slipped into bed next to me. "Goodnight," he whispered, and kissed my forehead.

That night I slept better and more comfortably then I had ever slept.

Looking back now I still think it's a rather funny way to meet your husband. It was definitely something we were going to have to tell Rennesme when she got older.

**The idea just popped into my head and I just had to write it down. Tell me what you think, **_**please**_**. (:**


End file.
